house_of_anubis_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Rutter Sibuna Gang Quest 3
Quest We need to stop Team Evil from building the Ultimate Statue Of Evil if they do they will get so much power that they will be able to touch The Ultimate Eye Of Horus if anyone apart from the chosen one A.K.A Daniel Rutter touches it it will become overpowered and all its power will be released destroying the World. Daniels Experience It was creepy the teachers placed the last stone of the statue. Denby, Victor and Sweet all recieved ultimate power. They were then craving power and were going mad. They then went to the touchstone of Ra and looked for my ultimate eye of horus locket. They didnt know i had it on me. The only way to stop it was to give up the power from my locket. So Blake, Brandon and Anna took them on while i was going to put my locket in. Then i saw i didnt need to use my locket. So first i went to the pyramid of ra and took the touchstone off. I didnt know that i had dropped the ultimate eye of horus on the ground right near the statue. Team Evil knocked out Brandon, Anna and Blake and went to pick up the ultimate eye of horus. I got back and they had nearly gotten their hands on it. I managed to push them over and stop them from touching the locket so they couldnt destroy the world. But then they stole Blakes lunar eye of horus and started to up against me so i pulled out the ultimate eye of horus and shot power out of it our power met and made an explosion fortunately the statue blew up with it. So Denby, Sweet and Victor turned good again. Victor decided to leave the school and took the touchstone with him. Unfortunately Denby had been killed in the explosion. At least my ultimate eye of horus and eye of horus and blakes lunar eye of horus hadnt lost any power. But then the bad things started. Anna, Blake and Brandon were all bleeding i was relieved when they were steal breathing. I put a little drop of power from the ultimate eye of horus on them and they all healed in a second. As leader i made the ultimate eye of horus our official symbol. So we all drew the symbol on our hands. We are still a sibuna gang and will always be. SIBUNA Brandons Experience Blakes Experience It was so awsome. I mean Danny used his power. And the best of all, Nina and Amber came back. I was so happy. So Daniel got his ultamite eye of horus back. Also, Nina got her old locket back. The locket split into many. I was destined to have the Lunar one. We have awsome powers. Now lets do this. SIBUNA!! Annas Experience Category:Quests Category:Daniel Rutter Category:Daniel Rutters Sibuna Gang Category:Daniel Rutters Sibuna Gang Quests Category:Daniel Rutter Sibuna Gang Quests Category:Daniel Rutter Sibuna Gang